Heart Lies Here
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Kieron Hobbs and John-Paul McQueen fic. What if Kieron never died? He awakes from his coma and he realizes that everything is not quite right. Love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes - I'm a little late to the party but this is basically a story about what would had happened if Kieran never died. Hope you like it.**

Heart Lies Here

_**Chapter One**_

John-Paul McQueen was last seen that day by a worried looking Niall Rafferty getting into an ambulance with an unconscious Kieran Hobbs. This was never supposed to be the plan, this changes everything...

...

Craig Dean was still in the bedroom; it has been at least half an hour. Though Craig just presumed John-Paul was giving Kieran a very long last farewell. Therefore he didn't think calling him was the right move to make now. He started to relax a bit more which is when the door opened. He gasped.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Myra shouted while holding onto a basket full of clothes.

She dropped the basket as she chased him down the stairs. He was only wearing his underwear which caught the attention of Tina and Carmel. They were just looking on in shock as their mother chased him outside.

"Get this in your head Craig; he is with Father Kieran!" Myra insisted, not knowing the truth.

He had a red face and it wasn't entirely due to wearing underwear out in public. Though it didn't help. Myra was so wrong but he didn't want to tell her before John-Paul got the chance to.

"Can I have my clothes back?" Craig asked before Myra slammed the door shut as she ignored him.

...

Niall didn't know what to do as he paced around the village. Trying to look like he has no idea about what happened however if Kieran wakes up then everyone will know. Including his beloved Steph. She already hates him enough after Max. He turned around to notice Craig running across in just his underwear. He would laugh if it were any other day.

...

Kieran was quickly rushed away on the stretcher with a helpless looking John-Paul looking on. The doctors were trying to revive him quickly, he had a drug overdose. With John-Paul struggling to accept this with good reason. This wasn't like Kieran; suicide wasn't something he believed in. Just the thought made John-Paul sick to his stomach as he was sleeping with Craig while Kieran was almost dying. He looked on his phone which read '_2 missed calls from mum' _and _'1 missed called from Craig' _He didn't feel like answering to either. He looked through the door where Kieran was being prodded. He went through his contacts and chose to call Tina. He clicked call...

"Tina Hi...Look can you come to the hospital.. Kieran's in a bad way...I explain more when you come...Bye" John-Paul placed phone back down with a sigh.

He excepted the whole lot to come and he was right.

...

Tina alerted both Myra and Carmel what the problem was. They both looked as stunned as each other. Mercedes opened the door to see them all collecting the belongings that they needed.

"What are you lot doing? We haven't been evicted again have we?" Mercedes asked in a half-serious and half-joking kind of tone.

She waited for their answer but they pushed past her quickly. Turning back around to see her, this wouldn't concern her. She didn't care about Kieran and this would not faze her but they had to tell her now anyway.

"Kieran's in a bad way... We're just going to visit him...Anyway, I left you a curry in the microwave" Myra told her.

Mercedes nodded without caring too much as expected.

"What happened? Did God finally strike him down with lightning?" Mercedes asked sarcastically.

They all tutted in unison.

"We don't know...He could be dying and you're here cracking jokes about God and his ways" Carmel replied with her arms crossed.

Mercedes couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright then...Have fun" Mercedes grunted before going inside and shutting the door behind herself.

...

John-Paul was allowed to enter the room after the doctors did all the could at the moment. His family was still not here. All his guilt came flooding back as he looked upon Kieran's lifeless body. The only thing keeping him alive was this electrocardiogram as it went 'Beep! Beep! Beep!'.

"Hi.." John-Paul spoke though it was just like he was speaking to an empty room.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed. With tears falling down his cheek as he still did care about him a lot. He grabbed onto his hand as he held it softly as he watched the heart monitor.

"I'm so sorry"

More tears came down his cheek as he tried to wipe them away with one hand. He already felt guilty enough because of making him losing his job as a priest and then actually carrying on around with Craig. Kieran sacrificed so much and he got so little in return. He knew how selfish this was yet if he stayed with him, it would be only be out of pity right now.

"Please get better... I'm so sorry that I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved"

He shook his head as he started to sob, covering his face with his hand. He was still holding onto his hand as he stroked it with his thumb. He received a text from Craig which read _'UR mum caught me. It was bad. Have U broke up with priest boy yet? X' _Reading that text alone made him shudder. He slammed his phone down.

"Hey...We made it as soon as we could...How is he?" Myra asked in the doorway; he turned around.

She pouted as she walked in with Tina and Carmel. He didn't know what to say to that at all as he just carried on looking down upon in tears. Trying to hide them but it was no use as they all noticed.

"Hey don't cry John-Paul...He's going to get better, he is being looked after by God. He never forgets an ex priest" Carmel tried to say, saying another one of her made up sayings.

Though it was no use, she pouted as she gave him a hug. He shook his head as he could hardly look at them all after what he done. No doubt Myra will ask questions after finding Craig in his room.

"I don't mean to alarm you John-Paul but I found Craig in your bedroom...I don't even know how he got in but I chased him down the stairs and he's gone now...You're lucky Kieran wasn't there" Myra told him; he put his head down in shame.

Tina being the smartest suspected John-Paul of being unfaithful though now was not the time or the place. She knew that.

"I know...How did he get in? Perhaps the backdoor was open" Carmel was cut off by John-Paul.

"Enough! Please!" John-Paul shouted as his guilt was obvious.

They both sighed, still not catching on. Though something clicked for Myra after a few moments of silence. Her face changed into a look of disgust and disbelief, she hoped what she thought wasn't true.

"Please tell me you weren't playing behind Kieran's back with Craig" Myra spoke in a knowing tone.

John-Paul could barely say the words as he knew that true and he already felt sick to his stomach. That text message from Kieran before he overdosed was going to stay with him always.

"I can't help who I fall in love with" John-Paul replied without much thought though he regretted it.

Carmel walked out in disgust. Tina soon followed her as they didn't want to look at their brother after that. Only person who stayed was Myra but not for the reasons he would had liked. He was still holding onto Kieran's hand.

"You took Kieran away from the church... Why did you do it John-Paul? Did you just feel like sleeping with a priest? Was it just so you could brag to your little mates?" Myra questioned in a patronizing tone.

He started to sob again as he knew how much she was so against their relationship before. How she blamed Kieran however now the tables has turned and he couldn't cope with it. He didn't want to answer her.

"And you think you have a right to hold his hand still? I can't even look at you" Myra hissed before walking out.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

His family has left again by this point. Kieron has only been in a coma for two hours though to John-Paul it felt like days. He was sat in silence as he kept thinking back to the look of disgust on his mother's face. He can't say he is surprised and he would just feel worse if she reacted any other way anyway. He knows what he's doing is wrong, he never set out to hurt anyone but he just help who he loves. He still held onto Kieron's hand, hoping he wakes up soon. He wants answers about what happened. He can't be selfish therefore he wants to stay with Kieron. He sacrificed so much and got so little in return therefore John-Paul has decided to sacrifice his love for Craig.

"Hi mate...Look I came as soon as I heard...Kieron never gets a break does he?" Niall asked rhetorically, almost out of nowhere.

John-Paul gasped as he didn't even hear him come in. Niall was only here to finish what he started. Though with John-Paul here; he obviously can't. He has planned to turn of the life support.

"So the whole village know then?" John-Paul asked, barely being able to say the words.

Niall shrugged.

"I don't know mate...I saw the ambulance and I wasn't sure if it were you but I had a gut feeling you know...And you weren't in the flat so..." Niall lied, he had to think on the spot there.

He nodded, he was grateful that nobody else knew. They would only pry and he didn't need that right now. He had no idea that he was speaking to the man responsible and he wouldn't suspect him. He thinks they're friends but he had no idea. Niall sat on the opposite side, looking down on his body.

"I just don't understand...He wouldn't do this, I mean you know him and he wouldn't do this" John-Paul insisted with confidence.

Niall gave another shrug.

"I'm not surprised he tried to top himself...He gave up everything for you and you just threw it back in his face as soon as your ex comes back" Niall grunted.

John-Paul looked back up after that comment. He didn't know how to retract that statement and he hated not knowing. Niall hoped he would leave so he could do this and the sad thing was, he never wanted to do this. He would had stopped but Kieron knows too much and that was his own fault admittedly.

"I didn't do that... I love Kieron and when I find out who has done this...I'l..."John-Paul stopped half-way through his sentence.

He sighed, digging his fingernails into the side of his hand. With Niall looking on and plotting his next move. The heart monitor changed slightly as it went down just a notch which got two different reactions from each man. This was enough for John-Paul to leave the room and alert one of the doctors about the little change.

"Looks like it just you and me...again" Niall spoke as he stood up and walked over to the life support machine.

His hand was shaking slightly as he moved it closer towards that button. He shook his head,perhaps nature will take its course. This didn't stop him from helping it though as he took one of the specialty pharmaceuticals out . Before quickly sitting back down as he noticed that the heart monitor was going down a little bit more. Then it changed rapidly which resulted in Niall rushing out but John-Paul and the doctor were already there.

"Nurse!" the doctor shouted as two nurses came rushing in again while the doctor led Niall and John-Paul to two chairs.

Niall was still shaking as he looked in the room. He hoped this would be the final straw though it seems that Kieron is made of strong stuff. They were trying their best to resuscitate him. They managed to get him stable once again though nothing like this should happen again. Not again.

"You should go Niall...You...Really... Should go" John-Paul advised however Niall didn't want to in case he wakes up.

He shook his head.

"No mate... Kieron's a mate right and I want to be here when he wakes up and he will wake up...I'm sorry about what I said before...I was a mess" Niall quickly responded.

Though John-Paul couldn't take it all in.

"I understand but please...I just need to be with him by myself... I could ring you if he wakes up" John-Paul suggested.

He supposed he felt uneasy because Niall was the only one in the room when it happened. If. they didn't succeed, he never would had forgave himself for not being there. Niall hesitated before saying...

"Okay...I haven't been honest with you here...Kieron has been paranoid about me for weeks. He thinks I'm out for you and your family...Don't know why...I have nothing against them. You know this mate but he doesn't...So just don't pay attention to him if he mentions because it be rubbish" Niall lied, it was a cruel lie.

John-Paul shook his head, that didn't sound like him either. It just felt wrong and incorrect and that's exactly what it was.

"No...You're lying" John-Paul was cut off by a nervous Niall.

"Look I know it sounds strange. I thought he was joking at first...But no and you know he told me that he has been looking for your mother's secret son too and he is convinced it's me...Ask him yourself...I know this sounds embarrassing but he thinks that she left me at a church when I was a baby for the nuns to look after me...He's changed ever since he left the church...He's gone really strange you know"

John-Paul laughed out of disbelief. He couldn't believe any of his lies but he can't argue that he hasn't been acting out-of-character these last few days. The whole wedding thing was becoming an unhealthy obsession for him.

"What? My mum doesn't have a secret son...I don't understand" John-Paul replied in confusion.

"I don't know mate" Niall lied with a third shrug.

...

_TCB_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

John-Paul entered the room yet again, Niall did leave. Though he left on a bad note, a very bad note. He sat on the chair once again as he held back onto his hand which felt cold and lifeless. He couldn't believe what Niall said but why would he lie? He needed Kieron to wake up so he could tell him the whole truth. He got another call from Craig and he thought it be best to answer...

"Craig...It's really bad timing...You do know what happened right?"

_"No...All I know is that you were suppose to tell choir boy that things were over...Remember_?"

"He's not a choir boy...Look...I'm sorry about before but Kieron needed me..."

_"Whatever...Need you for what exactly? Bed?"_

"No! How could you even think that? I love you...But Kieron's in hospital"

_"Oh I'm sorry...I feel awful now...How is he?"_

"In a coma...He had an overdose Craig and all you can do is judge him"

_"I didn't know...An overdose? I never knew he took drugs_"

"Neither did I...He doesn't though...His drink must have spiked..."

_"In his own house?"_

"I don't know Craig! Please...I just called you to tell you that I won't be coming back to you...I'm sorry"

_"You're kidding me right? I'm sorry he's in a coma but that doesn't mean you owe anything...Pity is never the key to an everlasting relationship..."_

"It's not pity...I care so much about him and I was gonna get married to him"

_"Untill I came back..You love me and you know it..Surely...You just feel sorry for Kieron and I understand that but it's not fair on any one of us"_

"I don't need this right now...It's be best if you don't call me again...Not until the dust settles anyway"

_"Great...I guess I see you around John-Paul" _

John-Paul put the phone down in anger. He sighed, he didn't really want to do that but he didn't think he had an option. His eyes went back towards Kieron and he looked like he was a peaceful sleep. It would feel wrong leaving him like this since he doesn't have many friends and his family never bother. He doesn't think he has ever done this before but John-Paul started to pray. Pray for him to get better.

...

"You're back soon" Mercedes pointed out as her two sisters and mother entered again.

They looked between one another before sitting down on the couch. They gave her a smile before looking towards the television. Tina got out her phone as she texted John-Paul and for him to tell her if anything changes.

"If John-Paul knocks...Don't let him in" Myra just spoke without explanation, her eldest daughter pulled a face slightly.

She walked over towards the couch.

"What has he done now?" Mercedes asked in a tiresome tone, her family love the drama.

If she had a penny for every time their family had a 'break' from each other than she be a millionaire. She thought about what would be worse than sleeping with the family priest and taking away his job...What would be the next step above that?

"Between you and me...He cheated on Father Kieron with Craig and I can't forgive him for that right now...This is too far" Myra insisted.

Carmel tutted as the thought.

"That's all?" Mercedes asking resulting in getting stares from her sisters and mother.

She didn't think it was a big idea. It wasn't like nobody in her family cheated before however perhaps this was a little different. Since he took away a big part of his life and it's not like Kieron is just going to go onto the next person. He's not like that.

"This is different Mercy...It's not like you cheating on Russ...He took away his rights to work for the church. It's not like Kieron would go onto the next person. He's not that type of guy and he can't go back to how things use to be either" Myra reminded her.

...

John-Paul fell asleep on the chair besides the bed. He has been their for a good few hours and so far,nothing has changed. He was awoken by a confused and panicked voice as it kept saying...

"I can't see"

He snapped out of his sleep when he realized it was Kieron awake however he wasn't peaceful like expected. He kept insisting that he couldn't see as he felt around. He didn't have a clue where he was.

"Hey...It's okay...I'm here...Sweetheart" John-Paul spoke softly as he held onto one of his hands.

Trying to calm him though it wasn't exactly working.

"I can't see a thing...This is my punishment isn't it? I saw my life flash before my eyes and he spared me...Then took away my sight...I suppose it's a blessing in disguise...Though" Kieron was cut off.

"Stop...Look I'm going to get a doctor okay...You're going to be fine I promise" John-Paul spoke with uncertainty.

He kissed the top of his head before going to find a doctor. Kieron wasn't exactly calmed by this as he carried on in panic. He felt around and could only make out a small number of things. He heard the door open and started to panic again as his thoughts turned to Niall.

"Kieron...Calm down please...Sweetheart" John-Paul spoke as he grabbed him softly, trying to calm him again.

The doctor wasn't entirely sure what caused this blindness. He needs to run some tests however the drugs were the reason. His sight will come back eventually but when is a question they cannot answer.

...

_TCB_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Niall returned to the hospital after a thoughtless John-Paul texted him about Kieron being better. This was bad news for him for reasons only known to him and Kieron. He walked towards the room.

"John-Paul, you couldn't get me a glass of water could ya?" Niall asked hopefully.

He sighed as he looked back towards Kieron. He looked scared though John-Paul only thought that it was because of his sudden blindness. He gave a nod to Niall as he kissed Kieron on the top of his head and leaving the room to collect a glass of water. Besides he needed breathing space and alone time. When he was gone, Niall edged further.

"We meet again...You haven't said anything have you?" Niall questioned as he watched a helpless Kieron tried to go.

He attempted to get up however he banged his side on the side of the bed.

"Watch it mate...You will hurt yourself...Again" Niall spoke so smoothly.

He pushed Kieron back to where he started slightly. Moving away quickly as he watched Kieron whimper in fear and confusion. Niall didn't take any pleasure in this, he never wanted to do this.

"I will tell" Kieron promised in a nervous tone; his heart was clearly not in it and with good reason too.

Niall had a feeling he would say something like that. He turned on the waterworks again as he sat on the chair besides the bed. He wanted sympathy and he knew he would get it from someone like Kieron.

"And give up your last bit of duty? I told you all that in a confession 'Father'. You're not allowed to tell and if you do then you lose your title completely and you may have well stop believing in God...You're a born sinner"

"No...You're wrong...Go to the police and save me of my conscience...please"

"Can't do that; sorry...If it makes you feel better than I will not hurt John-Paul or his family...I wouldn't do that to Myra...Not yet anyway"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kieron asked just as John-Paul returned with a glass of water.

He passed it to Niall. He sensed tension between them all and he didn't like the whole mood. Before anyone could speak, a very loud Kris Fisher was at the door in his usual outlandish clothing.

"God...You all look like you're at a funeral" Kris stated as he looked at the three men; he heard he was in hospital after he overheard Mercedes speaking to Russ.

Niall sighed.

"Why don't you shut up...Why are you even here?" Niall hissed which resulted in John-Paul having to get in between them.

Kris couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh and the hard straight man speaks; I'm sorry for shouting. I hope I wasn't disturbing you looking over Kieron. Tell me, how did it feel like when you watched Max die?" Kris asked rhetorically.

This resulted in Niall lashing out as he hit Kris in an angered rage. John-Paul got in between them again. Niall left again as he placed the glass of water on the floor and stormed out the hospital.

"Good riddance...You don't want a thing like that in a hospital" Kris insisted though John-Paul was not impressed.

Kieron didn't know what was going on exactly. He felt around again as he tried to get out of bed.

"John-Paul?" Kieron called. John-Paul quickly returned to his fiancé's bedside.

While Kris stood confused. He didn't know Kieron was temporary blind.

"You alright Kieron? It was only a punch; no need to look away. It's only a bruise and besides. I seen you on better days too" Kris joked without thought.

It was the way Kieron was, he looked disoriented. John-Paul placed his arm around him now; trying to calm him for a third time. Kieron feels so lost and unsure, not being able to see things was worse than he could ever imagined.

"I love you John-Paul and I'm sorry if I ever forced you into anything" Kieron spoke with a tear falling down.

John-Paul shook his head as this thought.

...

_TCB_


End file.
